


Earthworm Jim Goes Down on Squidward Tentacles Because They are in Love

by sexyhandsomejack



Category: Earthworm Jim (Cartoon), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhandsomejack/pseuds/sexyhandsomejack
Summary: Tonight is Squidward's birthday and as a once a year treat, Earthworm Jim allows them to switch, and Jim gobbles Squidward's special tentacle.
Relationships: Squidward Tentacles/Earthworm Jim
Comments: 1





	Earthworm Jim Goes Down on Squidward Tentacles Because They are in Love




End file.
